Not Leaving
by PennyStarling17
Summary: Ten years ago, Anthea and Mycroft's daughter was taken from them. Sherlock sets out to reunite them.


Not leaving: an act of trust and love, often dechipered by children." -The Book Thief by Markus Zusak

* * *

Meredith Williams hated the color yellow.

She wasn't sure why she hated it so much, but she did. Her parents told her she was silly for disliking a color so much, but Meredith insisted it was the absolute worst color there was.

Her papa hummed and asked, "So you don't like sunflowers?" His voice was light and teasing.

Meredith shook her head. "I wish they were a different color," she declared. "Blue or purple, anything but yellow."

Her mama laughed and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Well, none of your presents are yellow, Miss Mera, so go get washed up for your birthday dinner."

The little girl, ten years old that day, beamed and ran away to wash her hands.

She had her parents, her beautiful chocolate lab, Ranger, and nothing yellow was going to ruin her birthday.

In her world, everything was perfect.

* * *

Halfway around the world, Anthea Holmes sat alone in her husband's study. She was crying silently as she watched the dying flames in the fireplace, her left hand cradling her stomach.

Mycroft came in, shoulders slumped and eyes tired. He went to her side and wrapped her in his arms, twining their fingers together.

Anthea let out a silent sob and turned to bury her face in Mycroft's shoulder. "It's my fault," she whispered, her voice choked with tears.

He shook his head as he swayed her gently. "There's nothing you could have done, my dear," he murmured, pain in his voice.

It was a common conversation between them; Anthea blaming herself for being unable to stop their daughter from being taken and Mycroft trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

She couldn't have known that four men were waiting for her when she arrived to her mostly empty apartment to gather her few remaining things. She couldn't have known that they would grab her and steal her away, far from Mycroft's all seeing cameras and her beloved blackberry.

She couldn't have known she would go into labor while with them, or that that was exactly what they had wanted.

Couldn't have known that it wasn't national secrets they wanted, but a new born baby.

"It wasn't your fault," Mycroft repeated softly, tilting her chin up so they could lock eyes. "If you wish to blame someone, then blame me."

She immediately shook her head and protested, "It's not your fault! I should have just let you collect my things. I shouldn't have-"

He stopped her. "You were heavily pregnant, Valora. I shouldn't have let you go there without more protection."

Anthea pulled away, suddenly stiff. "Please. You know I hate it when you use that name."

He sighed. "Anthea..."

"I know logically that it is neither your fault nor mine, Mycroft," she interrupted him, moving closer to the fireplace, her fingers wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "It doesn't change the fact that our daughter is gone and we don't even know who took her." She rose her hand to stop him as she continued, "And no, I don't blame you for being unable to find them. You are human, Mycroft, loathe as you are to admit it, and no human is all knowing."

Anthea sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry to even bring it up. It's just..."

Mycroft came to stand beside her. "Her birthday." His voice was understanding, holding it's own pain and grief at the loss.

Her smile was bittersweet. "The tea set I wanted to give her is still in the nursery."

He nodded, pulling her closer. "I know."

"I miss her. I never even got a good look at her, Mycroft and I still miss her." She began to cry again, silent as she trembled in his arms.

He swallowed and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I know, Anthea. I miss her too."

They stayed like that for a few moments longer before pulling away, Mycroft straighting his tie and cuff links as Anthea smoothed her skirt and fixed her make up. They both put on impassive faces and left the study, heading down stairs to leave for a conference.

Neither brought up the date again. They had too much work to do.

* * *

So, here is the beginning of the story, which will (hopefully) end happily. The whole thing with Meredith hating the color yellow will make more sense later on, I promise.

The next chapter will be up (hopefully) before next weekend and it will introduce Sherlock and John's part to the grand arc of the story.

Spoiler alert: this story does include parent!lock and Johnlock. You have been warned.

Anyways, please review!


End file.
